Retrouve-toi, sauve-toi, tue-moi si tu veux (HIATUS)
by LynxSolitaire
Summary: Elle court. Elle s'échappe. Ses démons la suivent, l'encerclent. Encore des responsabilités. Encore des conséquences. Encore un poids sur la conscience. Encore trop de malheurs. A Arkadia, rien ne reste paisible bien longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

**Retrouve-toi, sauve-toi, tue-moi si tu veux**

 _Bonjour !_

 _Et voilà, comme promis je commence une fic à chapitre Bellarke. Ne vous attendez pas à du dégoulinant, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Ni à du lemon._

 _La trame est déjà écrite, je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe dans chaque chapitre, plus qu'à rédiger. Je peux donc annoncer 7 chapitres en plus du prologue. Eventuellement un épilogue, mais ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant._

 _Au niveau des fautes, il est possible qu'il en reste, je suis humaine et malgré un niveau potable, je suis preneuse pour un/une bêta. Ou alors qu'on me les dise en commentaires, je n'aime pas spécialement lire des textes à fautes donc si le mien pouvait ne pas en contenir, ça m'arrangerait!_

 _Situation :_ _Se passe après mont Weather, l'alliance est « signée », Mont Weather n'a jamais explosé. Juste parce que j'avais oublié Gina en fait… Du coup, elle n'existe pas. Lexa est toujours vivante, mais n'apparaît pas._

 _Donc tout le monde, y compris Clarke, est revenu à Arkadia. Tout se passe bien depuis plusieurs mois, pas d'attaques ni de meurtres de masse. Tout est GENIAL !_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Comme vous vous en doutez, personnages et monde originel ne m'appartiennent pas, juste les péripéties._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sa course au travers des bois s'éternisait. Elle avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures. Depuis combien de temps exactement s'épuisait-elle ainsi ?

Ses jambes ne la portaient plus que de justesse. Son souffle s'amenuisait au fil des secondes. La fatigue, la soif, les branches lui écorchant la peau, le visage, les bras, la retenant en arrière, les pieds s'emmêlant aux racines à chaque foulée. Les feuilles et les troncs bien trop proches les uns des autres pour lui permettre de voir au loin, d'avancer droit. La nature gênait ses pas, la bloquait, l'enfermait.

Il lui fallait courir plus vite, plus loin.

Voici tout ce qui subsistait dans son esprit : Plus Loin. Plus Vite.

Pas le temps de penser à autre chose, de s'éparpiller. Pas le temps pour les états d'âmes. Pas maintenant.

Juste courir.

Une ombre la fit sursauter. Son cœur s'emballa plus que de raison. Sa tête pivota autour d'elle, guettant le danger. Rien.

Sa course se poursuivit encore. Un bruit l'inquiéta. Les jambes tremblantes, les yeux révulsés, elle poursuivit sa route. Ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Un oiseau. Un simple oiseau qui avait pris son envol à son approche.

Une nouvelle vague de larme traversa son visage. Elle qui pensait ne plus en avoir…

Après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà traverser, tous les malheurs, toutes les chutes. Malgré l'entraide, malgré les sourires qu'elle avait reçus jusqu'alors. Cette fois-ci peut-être ne se relèverait-elle pas. La fois de trop pour ses frêles épaules, pour son âme qui en supportait déjà bien assez.

Et que deviendrait-elle ? Abandonnée, laissée pour compte. Une échappée, une exilée. Haït, détestée. Elle l'a déjà été, elle savait qu'elle le serait toujours un peu. Mais jamais à ce point.

Détestable. Ignoble. Sans pitié. Pathétique.

Elle ne pourra plus jamais regarder quelqu'un en face. Elle ne verra plus les visages de ceux qu'elle aime en face. Elle n'arrêtera plus les cœurs de ceux qu'elle aime. Elle part.

Elle est persuadée que si sa course s'arrêtait un jour, des fourches l'attendraient, attendant le bon moment pour la pousser dans un précipice de douleur et de souffrance. Plus de sourires, de joie ou d'amitié pur elle. Uniquement terreur et désolation. Les jours heureux étaient loin derrière elle, là où sa course a commencé. Là où tout s'est terminé. Personne ne voudrait jamais d'elle connaissant ses actes, ses responsabilités, son passé.

Juste la solitude et l'obscurité pour lui tendre les bras.

Encore un pied devant l'autre. La douleur physique commence à être trop insupportable pour son corps en manque de nourriture et d'eau. Les carences se font sentir.

Mais elle est bien trop proche encore pour eux. Alors elle lève la tête et continue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un corps l'attrape. Elle n'a pas le temps de crier qu'elle est au sol, immobilisée, et prête à s'évanouir.

Elle s'appelle Clarke Griffin.

Elle a 18 ans. A survécu à l'Arche et à la Terre. A tué pour sa survie et celle des siens. Elle a sacrifié son esprit.

Elle s'appelle Clarke Griffin, et aujourd'hui, elle a dû tuer sa mère.

* * *

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Dites-moi si cela vous a plu, s'il y a des choses à améliorer. Les autres chapitres auront des styles plus « classique » si on peut dire…Et ils seront plus longs._

 _Je fais mon possible pour publier mardi prochain._

 _BY !_

 _Lynx_solitaire_


	2. Paisible Arkadia

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Oui, je sais j'avais dit mardi. Mais lundi c'était férié, et pour moi le mardi, c'est le deuxième jour de boulot, pas le premier… et je m'en suis aperçue ce matin ! Donc voilà le chapitre !_

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour ces gentilles reviews, ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! Je suis contente que ce début plaise et interpelle !_

 _J'espère franchement que celui-ci aura le même succès que le prologue, malgré qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Il est plus là pour poser les bases de l'histoire, planter le décor. M'habituer à écrire aussi_ !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Paisible Arkadia

La vie à Arkadia était calme, paisible. Trois mois que tout allait bien. Pas de massacre de masse, de grounders affamés de vengeance. Pas de meurtres. Pas de rebellions internes. Pas de sang. Pas de cris. Pas de pleurs. Tout allait pour le mieux.

La trêve avec Polis et les 13 clans fonctionnait à merveille et chacun réussissait maintenant à dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Ou presque. Quelques cauchemars subsistaient et pour certains, un bruit suspect la nuit les réveillait, aux aguets et sur leurs gardes.

Mais rien de réellement inquiétant.

Marcus Kane, chancelier de cette petite cité venue du ciel, était content. Pas heureux, il lui manquait toujours une petite étincelle pour approcher de ce mot précis, mais il était content. Et cela lui suffisait pour le moment. Son peuple allait bien, mangeait à sa faim, riait, jouait, cultivait, chassait. Tant qu'il y avait des sourires sur un maximum de visages, l'homme se considérait comme chanceux.

Tout ce petit monde aurait pu ne pas survivre à plusieurs reprises. Dans l'Arche tout d'abord. Un dysfonctionnement des machines et c'était la fin. Déjà qu'ils y avaient échappé de peu en descendant sur Terre. Leur arrivée sur Terre aurait pu être encore plus chaotique. L'Arche n'était pas faite pour servir de navette et sa tenue en arrivant dans l'atmosphère était presque miraculeuse. La guerre immédiate avec le peuple survivant de la Terre aurait aussi pu s'avérer plus meurtrier encore qu'il ne le fut.

Dans la petite infirmerie de l'Arche, qui servait à la fois d'infirmerie pour les blessures légère, de centre d'auscultation et de bloc opératoire en cas de nécessité, ainsi que de réserve pharmaceutique, Lincoln expliquait à Clarke, Abby et Jackson les propriétés médicinales de certaines plantes faciles à trouver . Et donnait des indications sur les endroits où en trouver d'autres tout aussi utiles, mais plus difficiles d'accès.

\- Par exemple, vous utilisez en ce moment quelques médicaments contre la fièvre, que vous synthétisiez dans l'espace. Mais vous n'en aurez plus d'ici quelques mois, vu la quantité de blessés que vous soignez quotidiennement.

\- Oui, on sait bien. Mais nous n'avons pas d'indications quant aux plantes que nous pouvons utiliser maintenant. Une partie des données que nous avons sauvegardées sur l'Arche, principalement à propos de la végétation et des propriétés de celle-ci, n'est plus valable à cause de la radioactivité et des mutations que ces plantes ont subies…

\- Je rejoins Jackson sur ce point-là. Les plantes sont trop différentes de nos souvenirs, si je puis-dire. Et on ne va pas risquer la vie des blessés en les testant directement sur eux, sans en connaître les conséquences.

\- Et donc, il suffit de faire une réserve de feuilles d'absinthe. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi efficace que le produit de votre seringue, mais c'est suffisant en règle générale.

Et la discussion ne s'arrêtait pas depuis que Clarke avait fait la remarque que la pharmacie s'épuisait. Lincoln commençait presque à regretter de leur avoir avouer qu'il était le guérisseur principal de son village. Peut-être aurait-il alors pu aller chasser avec les autres plutôt que parler plantes, racines et remèdes depuis ce matin, lever du soleil.

Des plans de cultures de plantes médicinales s'imposaient à la doctoresse principale des lieux. Abby réfléchissait aux quantités, aux emplacements ensoleillés ou non, à la qualité de la terre, aux durées avant d'être utilisables, et à toutes autre choses permettant ainsi d'assurer le suivi de ses patients. Et pour cela, Lincoln risquait d'être longuement mis à contribution… Et il faudrait aussi faire accepter ses idées à Marcus.

Sa fille s'éloigna quelques instants de la discussion, interpellée par le mouvement visible à l'extérieur.

Au même moment, les portes principales s'ouvraient tranquillement, laissant passer un groupe de chasseurs. Ceux-ci traînaient quelques carcasses d'animaux, abattus pour nourrir la population au sein du camp.

Tout de suite, les responsables des cuisines, ou plutôt de la cabane de nourriture, s'emparèrent de la viande ainsi que des sacs de baies et de fruits pour les entreposer avant de les redistribuer équitablement entre tous. Bien que la nourriture soit gérée et quantifiée, chacun ne pouvant disposer que de sa propre portion, les habitants ne souffraient pas de la faim.

Bellamy et Harper, chasseurs redoutables faisant régulièrement partis des équipes de ravitaillement, s'éloignèrent un peu de leur groupe afin de tenir au courant le chancelier de quelques détails inhabituels qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir.

\- C'est juste à quelques kilomètres de là, pas plus d'une demi-journée de marche. Je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment inquiétant mais…

\- Mais on s'inquiète quand même. Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres l'aient vu, on s'était séparés à ce moment, pour couvrir plus de terrain. Harper a fait le tour pendant que je surveillais s'il y avait du mouvement mais non, personne. C'était juste trois petites tentes, et les restes d'un feu de camp. Aucun de nous deux ne peut dire avec certitude quel clan, ni même si ce sont des personnes appartenant à la trêve.

Il fut décidé que si le campement était encore là à leur prochaine sortie, et si personne ne se manifestait avant cela, alors une délégation légèrement armée irait vérifier que tout était sans danger. Sûrement quelques grounders ayant l'âme voyageuse.

Apercevant Clarke, Bellamy pris congé des autres, sous l'œil moqueur d'Harper, et lui refit un topo détaillé de sa partie de chasse. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser sa partenaire et co-leader dans l'ignorance ! Le brun et la blonde s''éloignèrent, se glissant derrière les tentes dressées près des foyers pour discuter tranquillement.

Après ces quelques nouvelles, Kane rejoignit Pike, Monty et quelques autres conseillers dans la salle de commandement. Une grande carte était étalée sur la table centrale, tandis que le tableau au mur se remplissait de flèches, mots et coordonnées géographiques.

Depuis leur arrivée, ils recensaient tous les bunkers, les vestiges encore viables et les restes des constructions d'avant-guerre. Sans oublier les villages grounders, qu'il fallait pouvoir situer assez facilement et connaître les limites de chacun des petits territoires.

Cette tâche était bien loin d'être aisée. Comme pour les plantes, les informations sauvegardées sur l'Arche n'était plus vraiment d'actualité, bien que les coordonnées restaient les mêmes. Les points de repères avaient complètement changés, des passages d'accès autrefois simples étaient maintenant impraticables sans planification préalable de quelques travaux.

Il n'y avait pas que les bâtiments qu'ils repéraient, mais aussi les terrains cultivables. La population risquait de grandir dans les années à venir, les familles se reconstruisant doucement et n'étant plus limitées dans leur nombre. Tous espéraient voir jouer des enfants au milieu du camp dans les prochaines années. Et les quelques récoltes mises en routes ne suffiraient pas à nourrir toutes ces bouches très longtemps.

D'ailleurs, ceux considérés comme les « enfants » du camp se trouvaient en grande partie dans l'armurerie. A la fois pour s'occuper du matériel, mais aussi pour se retrouver ensemble, à discuter et s'amuser. C'était les survivants des 100. Une partie des 47.

Bon, ok, ils n'étaient que huit, les autres ayant d'autres tâches à accomplir. Mais c'était tout de même un bon échantillon.

Octavia, occupée à affûter la lame de son cher et tendre Grounder personnel, expliquait aux autres ses envies de voir le monde, de vivre à l'extérieur, loin de tout les murs de métal de l'arche et du vaisseau.

\- Dans notre chambre, c'était l'horreur… Vivre sous les dalles métalliques… Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : partir. Juste sortir, passer le pas de la porte c'était déjà hors de porté pour moi. Alors la journée, je pensais juste à ce qu'aurais pu être la vie si j'étais née la première, ou simplement dans une autre famille. Je rêvais d'explorer l'arche, de trouver tous ses secrets. Çà me paraissait tellement inaccessible ! Et j'ai été envoyée ici, sur Terre. Autant dire que tout mes vœux ont étés réalisés. Mon frère, Lincoln et de l'air frais. En plus de ça on bouge assez souvent. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais au final je suis contente d'avoir été arrêtée !

Miller, lui, était beaucoup plus terre à terre, si l'on pouvait dire. Il souhaitait juste vivre. Et non plus survivre. Se faire une petite cabane, y vivre tranquillement. Pouvoir continuer de chasser, pêcher avec ses amis. Et retrouver sa famille. Une vie simple, éloignée des menaces constantes qu'ils subissaient depuis leur arrivée sur Terre.

\- T'as de la chance Miller ! Niveau calme, on a jamais fait aussi tranquille depuis qu'on est ici ! Et niveau famille, à toi de choisir la tienne. Je doute que Bryan refuse de partager ta cabane. Tu n'oublieras pas de nous inviter pour la crémaillère !

Raven et Nathan commençaient à discuter des meilleurs façon de construire une cabane solide, débattant tellement et partant dans leurs délires les plus extrêmes faisant ainsi ressembler cette simple cabane en luxueuse villa prête à accueillir la totalité de l'arche, sous les remarques amusées de leurs amis qui continuaient de nettoyer l'armement.

Un peu plus loin, ne faisant plus rien d'autre de ses journées que boire et se lamenter sur son sort, Jasper regardait le ciel. Ému, triste, mélancolique. Ce ciel que Maya n'avait jamais pu voir. Ce ciel que sa Maya ne verrait jamais, merci à Clarke pour avoir encore pris de mauvaises décisions. Merci à Bellamy pour l'avoir encore encouragée dans ses décisions. Merci à Monty pour leur avoir permis de réaliser leurs projets.

Il en voulait à la Terre entière. Un dernier regard vers la bouteille vide à ses côtés, il se leva et rentra au centre du camp, dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi oublier encore un peu.

Tout se passait bien.

La journée se déroula tranquillement. La nuit tomba, chacun dormant ou surveillant la clôture. Rien d'exceptionnel, si ce n'est un garde réveillé par un Kane plutôt mécontent de son travail peu sérieux.

Une fois le soleil levé, chacun retourna à ses tâches quotidiennes. De la gestion du stocks de nourriture à la culture des quelques légumes mis en terre, en passant par la cuisine, la garde ou l'infirmerie et fabrication de nouveaux vêtements, tous étaient occupés. Et presque tous se trouvaient dans la cour principale, entre les vestiges de l'arche et les portes.

Aux alentour de 10 heures, le drame survint. Un garde, puis deux, trois, et finalement les cinq postés en hauteur sur la clôture tombèrent raides morts.

Deux minutes plus tard, sans jamais être inquiété par le courant traversant les fils, ce mur protecteur fut méthodiquement coupé, avant de tomber, laissant la place à un homme.

Grand, couvert de fourrures et de plaques métalliques argentées, luisantes d'une substances rougeâtre rappelant douloureusement l'hémoglobine, le visage invisible sous son masque de terre, et surtout, une arme bien trop technologique pour rappeler les Grounders de la coalition.

La paix était signée depuis trois mois.

Le massacre semblait recommencer aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _« Le blond et la brune »… Oui, je parlais de Bellamy et Clarke. Ça ne m'a sauté aux yeux qu'à la 2_ _ème_ _relecture… J'aurais dû laisser pour voir si certains remarquaient !_

 _Encore désolée pour les fautes sûrement trop nombreuses, j'ai fini d'écrire et de relire ce soir, et j'avoue que sans prendre un peu de distance j'ai du mal à les traquer..._

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui donc ! Promis, je n'attends pas le « dimanche » soir pour écrire mon chapitre, comme ça pas d'attente de correction avant de le publier._

 _Sinon, ça vous a plu ? Je continue ?_

 _A mardi sans faute cette fois-ci !_

 _Bisou !_

 _Lynx_Solitaire_


End file.
